Necropolis (H6)
Embalmer Necromancer Ebon Knight Bone Guard Death Knight |cheroes = Anastasya Sveltana Kaspar Ludmilla Haffayad |unique = Asha's Undying Resolve |alignment = Evil |schools = Dark Air Prime Water Earth |organisations= |game = }} Necropolis is a town of undead ruled by Necromancers and Ebon Knights. Worshiping Asha, the Primordial Dragon of Order herself but in a twisted version of her "Death" aspect. Believing that life is filled with chaos, fear and misery. Instead they look upon death as clean, peaceful and orderly. Branded as enemies and heretics by the cities of silver league and the holy falcon empire and not owing a land they can call their own they hide far away from the living, or in secret societies within the league or empire. Differences from other versions The Necropolis towns has lost its Goth inspired buildings from H5, but rather than go back to the ruined and abandoned medieval town from H3, it shows a lot more inspiration from ancient Gracee & Egypt. Once again skeletons are the most basics unit in the undead's army but this time they are ranged from the beginning whiteout the need to be upgraded. The slow zombie has been replaced by the much more faster Ghoul. Vampires has jumped up to second best unit, keeping its regenerating skill but loosing its no retaliations ability. The iconic bone dragon is gone, replaced by the Lamasu and by a powerful range unit, the Namtarus. By so Increasing the necro army’s range power but not losing any melee strength. But the biggest change is that the classic necromancy skill, the ability to raise fallen enemy creatures after battle as your own are gone. Instead you can raise your own fallen soldiers direct in battle. Buildings Standard Buildings Gold production Fortifications and creature production bonuses Other buildings Unupgraded creature recruitment buildings Upgraded creature recuitment buildings Unique buildings Creatures The Necropolis creature line-up went through significant changes. For the first time since its appearance in Heroes II, Necropolis' most powerful creature is no longer the Bone Dragon, replaced by the dual-form Fate Spinner. The changes generally got a positive response during the creatures announcement, including the entirely new creature Lamasu. Core *Skeleton - Skeletal Spearman *Ghoul - Ravenous Ghoul *Ghost - Specter Elite *Lich - Archlich *Vampire - Vampire Lord *Lamasu - Putrid Lamasu Champion *Fate Spinner - Fate Weaver Universal Necropolis Abilities Heroes Development Initial Stats Skills & Abilities When choosing skills, you have two choices. To maximize your strengths and minimize your weaknesses. For best results, because of the mix. Necropolis strengths is their durability and magical powers. Their weakness is the low damage output and that they are the least mobile faction. So spells and abilities that makes the enemy slower and/or weaker will make us faster and stronger. Anything that raises morale is totally useless, undead neither need nor care about morality. Might Assailant, Enlightenment, Defender and Destiny's Chosen are mandatory for all heroes. Ambush speeds up the army in the first turns. Reinforcements makes sure that no key units is undersized. Counterstrike & Toughness will increase the melee combat abillities. Magic: Ironically, it´s in magic the undead really come to life. In Dark & Prime is where the best choices are found. Arcane Exaltation is a most for all Magic Heroes. Haste & Slow will greatly benefit our army. Disruption will make the enemy more sensitive to our attacks. Weakness & Despair will highly hurt the opponents. But with the higher spells like Life Drain, Puppet Master and Terror, they can really cause some serious havoc in the enemy's ranks. Battlefields Tatics The undeads biggest weaknes are the poor iniative and speed. But luckily they have instead 3 ranged creatures which usually will force the enemy to attack us. Unlike most other factions, Necropolis tactics generally involved destroying the enemy damage-dealers first and worrying about support creatures later. While your meele creatures attacks the enemy's heavy hitters, you ghost can heal and your faction abilitie raise. That way it does not matter how many Necropolis creatures fall in pursuit of killing enemy creatures. Of course, if you have enemy creatures with abilities that negate your strengths, such as enemy healers to match your Necromancy remove those threats first. Category:Heroes VI factions